


Keep Warm

by baddestbitchcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie gave them an Instant Pot, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Felicia Day Cameo, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post-Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestbitchcas/pseuds/baddestbitchcas
Summary: Charlie gifts Dean and Cas an Instant Pot for their wedding. Drabble inspired byFelicia Day's Cameo(thank you queen).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr [here](https://baddestbitchcas.tumblr.com/post/643397982228758528/keep-warm)  
> Enjoy! :)

Cas pulled the new appliance out of the box and studied it with a concentrated expression. Even to a former angel of the lord it was intimidating- there were at least three different manuals that fell out of the box, along with several warning labels, all of which cautioned... _explosions_?

“Dean?” Cas called out, wrinkling his eyes as he held the box gingerly “I think Charlie gave us a bomb as a wedding present.”

“What?” Dean poked his head around the corner and chuckled when he saw what his husband was holding. “Nah, buddy, that’s an instant pot. Pretty sweet too, that was nice of her.” He walked over and planted a soft kiss in Cas’ hair before picking up one of the manuals that had fallen to the floor. “What do you say we finish opening these and then we can test it out?” Dean gestured to the pile of wedding presents they still had to find a home for. He lifted the open box from Cas and placed it on the counter, taking the opportunity to loop their now empty hands together. Cas leaned into the touch and pressed their lips together, soft and sweet.

“That sounds good, _husband_ ,” he murmured into the kiss with a smile. “I’m never going to tire of calling you that.”

“You’re a dork,” Dean teased, returning a grin. “ _Hubby_.” He added with a wink, and pink flushed at Cas’ cheeks. “C’mon, let’s get these put away, sunshine.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon unwrapping various wedding gifts and enjoying each other’s company. They talked and laughed, and tears were shed over a few heartfelt cards and well-wishes from their friends and family. After several lifetimes worth of action and adventure, Dean and Cas were both completely content with spending their afternoons like this- blissed out on each other and the simple domesticity of the life they now led. The life they _chose_.

After finding a home for most of the gifts they strolled into the kitchen, hands linked together. Dean pulled the instant pot out of the box and set to work reading the instructions, and Cas found the card that Charlie had sent with the gift, reading it again with a smile. The card contained her congratulations, along with a recipe for stew.

“This sounds easy enough,” Cas said, handing the recipe to his husband.

“Let’s get to work then,” Dean replied with a grin. He loved cooking, and he especially loved cooking for his new husband. He paced around the kitchen finding the ingredients they needed, and set to work chopping and prepping everything. Cas stood propped up by the counter, watching his husband with a look of pride and reverence plastered across his face. Cas wasn’t skilled like Dean was in the kitchen, but he enjoyed watching the hunter work immensely, and he was overwhelmed with happiness watching the love of his life in his element. He stayed out of the way as Dean prepared their dinner, watching his skilled hands move effortlessly with precision. Dean looked up to meet Cas’ gaze as he dumped vegetables into the pot and a smile spread across his cheeks.

“Enjoying the view?” He teased.

“Always,” Cas grinned back. “You’re very good with your hands.”

“You would know,” Dean’s smile turned into a smirk and he crossed the small space between them to pull Cas into his arms. He crushed their lips together in a sweet and endearing kiss before changing the pace and introducing a new urgency. Cas moaned softly into his husband, melting against his touch.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, pulling away slightly. “Isn’t there more to do? I thought you were hungry?” Dean smiled again- marriage was turning him into a cheesy sap.

“That’s the beauty of the instant pot, sunshine,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the former angel, “sounds like we just toss everything in and turn it on and wait.”

“Is that so?” Cas mused, running his fingers along Dean’s chest.

“Mhm, Charlie really outdid herself. Now all we have to do is wait!” Dean pulled away to place the lid on the new appliance, locking it into place. He flicked it on and leaned back into Cas, fingers finding his husbands belt loops and tugging him closer. “What should we do while we wait?” He winked before dipping his head down to plant soft kisses along Cas’ jaw. Cas sighed contentedly as he lifted his arms up to hold his husband.

“Mm, I’m not sure,” he hummed, playing into Dean’s game. “Got any ideas?” He was trying to tease back, but his breath hitched as Dean’s mouth moved down his throat now, placing barely-there kisses along every spot that he knew drove Cas crazy. Dean growled affectionately against the dip in his throat,

“I’ve got a few ideas,” he grinned as he brought himself back up to be face to face with his husband. He crashed their lips back together into an eager kiss, drinking in the taste of Cas. Their lips moved in time together, tongues darting back and forth, passion and pure happiness flowing between the two partners. Hands explored each other with tenderness and need- Dean gripped Cas’ hips and pulled their bodies flush together as Cas tangled his fingers into his husband’s hair. Nothing could separate them in this moment- completely wrapped in each other in the kitchen of the new home they now shared. Cas flipped them around so it was Dean pressed against the cupboards now, and in a swift movement he lifted the hunter so he was perched on top of the counter. Dean stretched out his legs and wrapped them around Cas’ torso, pulling him back in as close as possible. They spent most of their time since their honeymoon liked this- glued together and inseparable. Finally. Their lips only broke apart to whisper sweet affections into each other’s ears; declarations of love and adoration, comments on the joy they now shared. A while later, their new appliance let out a loud jingle that startled Cas, causing them both to jump and burst into a fit of giggles.

“Sounds like dinner’s ready,” Dean breathed against Cas’ mouth, bringing his hand up to ghost his thumb over his husband’s bottom lip. Cas shivered at the light touch, his eyes still closed. The air smelled of their dinner and of Dean, and to say it was heavenly would be an understatement.

“I guess we should probably eat, then,” Cas mumbled, still not letting go of Dean.

“You gotta let me go if you wanna eat, babe,” Dean chuckled, although he made no attempt to move either, hands still placed firmly on his husband’s waist.

“Don’t wanna,” Cas grumbled, leaning back in for another kiss.

“Don’t wanna?” Dean giggled, placing a soft peck on his lips that made Cas whine for more. “You’re cute, you know that, sunshine?”

“Mmphf,” Cas groaned, his mouth chasing more kisses that Dean gave in and returned. He couldn’t say no to his husband, especially when he was being this adorable.

“Wanna know a secret about the instant pot?” Dean grinned, hands cupping Cas’ face and angling it so they were gazing fondly at each other. He leaned in close, lips brushing the tip of Cas’ ear, making him let out a tiny moan as Dean nipped softly at his earlobe. “It has a ‘keep warm’ function,” he whispered softly- as seductively as one could when talking about kitchen appliances. With a wild gasp Cas realized what that meant, and their lips were crashing into each other again with renewed fever. He reached around to grab hold of Dean and pulled him from the counter. Instead of setting him down, he kept Dean’s legs wrapped around his torso as he carried him hurriedly to their bedroom. The door slammed shut behind them as they collapsed onto the bed, tangled in each other, the air thick with love and want and need. They paid no attention to the time passing, simply enjoying the freedom and happiness of being with each other.

Finally, after an evening of bliss, they pulled their lips apart and laid sleepily on the bed holding each other. Dean’s stomach let out a loud grumble that pulled laughter from both of them, and Cas propped himself up on his elbows to look at his husband.

“I guess we should eat, hey?” He drew patterns on Dean’s bare chest with his fingers.

“I know I worked up quite an appetite,” Dean grinned. “But now I’m tired,” he continued, flashing his best pout and puppy-dog-eyes at Cas.

“You stay here,” Cas smiled, “I’ll get the food.” He placed a small kiss on Dean’s cheek before standing up, pulling Dean’s sweats over his hips as he wandered back towards the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of bowls from the cupboard before opening the instant pot. A mouth-watering aroma spilled out, and Cas already knew this recipe was a winner. He dished up their dinner and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before heading back to their bedroom, where Dean was waiting for him propped up against the headboard.

“You were right, it did ‘keep warm’,” Cas grinned as he sat on the bed, handing Dean his bowl and drink.

“Remind me to send Charlie a thank you,” Dean said in between bites, already digging into the steaming hot stew. “Dinner completely ready right after sex with my gorgeous hubby?” He wiggled his eyebrows as Cas blushed, “I could get used to this.” Cas smiled at him over his own bowl- the stew really was quite good.

“Me too,” he agreed quietly, reaching one hand out to rest on Dean’s thigh. They are together in silence- enjoying the warm meal and each other’s presence. This wasn’t a gift they would be forgetting any time soon.

Especially after discovering the ‘keep warm’ button. Thank you, Charlie!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
